


Baila para mí

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Por recomendación de otro compañero auror, Harry acaba en un local donde algunos chicos realmente apetecibles bailan para todos.Pero hay uno, siempre hay uno, que destaca sobre los demás. Todo iba tan bien, tan placenteramente, hasta que una mueca demasiado conocida le devuelve a la realidad.Two Shot amoroso.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry estaba bebiendo un combinado realmente empalagoso, eso era algo que odiaba de ese tipo de clubs. El gusto que tenían por las cosas dulzonas, pero no podía quejarse de las vistas, eran excelentes.

Era la primera vez que iba a ese local, se lo había recomendado un compañero del trabajo y el lunes realmente tendría que invitarle a comer. El sitio no desmerecía nada sobre las maravillas que le había contado.

Los chicos que bailaban era realmente apetecibles, siendo imposible no mirarles y desearles.

Todos vestían pequeños tangas que a duras penas ocultaban nada de sus anatomías. Pero debía reconocer que desde que llegó solo tenía ojos para uno; era alto y delgado, sus músculos definidos, finos y elegantes, y sus movimientos te envolvían sin poder resistirte. Harry no podía evitar imaginar cómo realizaría aquellos movimientos sobre él.

Desechó la bebida en su mano y se dedicó tan solo a mirarlo mientras notaba como su erección palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones cada vez más ajustados.

Vio cómo una mano se aproximaba al muslo del bailarín y este lo esquivaba por poco con un elegante y sensual movimiento.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de un maquillaje oscuro que simulaba una máscara, pero aún así Harry pudo ver una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Y en ese momento supo quién era, su cuerpo se tensó y nada tenía que ver con la excitación que había sentido al verlo bailar.

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, prácticamente desnudo y brillando con purpurina como un hada del bosque.

Recorrió con su mirada al rubio de nuevo, su pelo lucía diferente, llevaba un estilo tan distinto a la última vez que lo vio. Y buscó en su brazo la marca tenebrosa, sabía que esta no podría hacerla desaparecer pero allí no había nada, solo piel lechosa.

Se sorprendió de haber tardado tanto en reconocerlo, pero ahora no podía dejar de darse cuenta de que era él, seguía bailando, sensual, realmente apetecible, pero algo de aquello le pareció mal a Harry haciéndole retirarse despacio hacia la barra.

Pidió una cerveza y se sentó, a pesar de no querer hacerlo no podía evitar que su mirada se dirigiera hacía Draco.

La música cambiaba y él modificaba sus movimientos, a sus pies una pila de hombres le gritaban y trataban de tocarlo. Él había sido uno de ellos, ¿verdad?

La cerveza comenzó a saberle fatal y también la desechó. Un nuevo cambio de música, pero esta vez los bailarines se retiraban haciéndose oír un abucheo de queja.

Preguntó al barman si el espectáculo había acabado y este le dijo que sí, pagó su bebida y fue a lo que imaginaba era la puerta trasera del local.

¿Qué motivos tenía Harry para estar haciendo eso? Realmente ninguno, no le cabía duda de que era Draco, pero quería verle sin todo ese maquillaje y comprobar que era su antiguo compañero de escuela.

Llevaba un buen rato en aquel callejón y pensó que quizás había supuesto mal y los bailarines saldrían por la puerta principal cuando esta se abrió y varios chicos salieron hablando entre ellos.

Un escaneo rápido le desilusionó, ninguno era Draco.

Estaba por irse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, y esta vez sí era él. Su pelo lucía húmedo y hacia atrás, lo que le confería ese aire repeinado de la escuela, tan distinto al bailarín que había visto sobre la pista.

Su cuerpo cubierto de ropa sencilla muggle le hacían verse realmente atractivo, pero fue su rostro lo que le llamó la atención. Parecía cansado, realmente cansado.

Escondido en las sombras del callejón lo vio marcharse hacia la calle principal, mientras él se quedaba congelado, pero duró poco y fue tras él.

¿Qué quería conseguir con ello?

 

**o0o**

 

Eran las dos de la madrugada y a pesar de la hora, había bastante gente por esa parte del Soho.

Draco andaba unas decenas de metros por delante y Harry le seguía. Al parecer las viejas costumbres no morían, y allí estaba Harry persiguiendo en la noche a Draco, se rió de sí mismo al sentir sus manos vacías sin el mapa del merodeador.

Varias veces se dijo a sí mismo que dejara tranquilo al rubio, no era ilegal bailar en un podium rodeado de hombres que querían follárselo, Merlín, él mismo había sido uno de ellos.

Pero sus pasos seguían llevándole tras él, irremediablemente.

Al parecer estaban saliendo del centro de la ciudad poco a poco, hasta llegar a una zona más tranquila, así era más fácil que Draco le detectara, las pisadas resonaban contra los adoquines. Pero Harry era auror, y tenía práctica en saber esconderse bien en una persecución, sí, definitivamente le estaba persiguiendo.

El rubio se metió por un callejón y le vio sacar de sus bolsillos lo que debían ser unas llaves, Harry corrió un poco para poder ver dónde entraba.

Pero cuando giró la esquina lo que se encontró fue una varita en su garganta, el cazador cazado.

—¿Qué mierdas quieres, Potter?—le dijo Draco apretando su varita contra el pulso en su garganta.

Harry no sabía qué decir, realmente no sabía por qué le estaba siguiendo ni qué quería conseguir con ello.

Decir que era mera curiosidad lo volvería un acosador, no es como si no se estuviera comportando como uno, en cualquier caso.

—Te vi bailar—dijo, pues ese era el comienzo de la verdad.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta cómo me mirabas?—le dijo Draco con un rastro de asco en sus palabras.

Harry no quería sentirse mal, él estaba bailando para todos, qué él fuera uno de ellos no era ni peor ni mejor, pero le hizo sentir como si que fuera él lo hiciera más sucio que cualquier otro.

—Me sorprendió—se defendió Harry.

—No es ilegal—se defendió aún clavándole la varita.

—No, no lo es, pero atacar a un auror, sí.—De un rápido movimiento que no había hecho hasta el momento apartó la varita de Draco de su yugular y se masajeó la zona.

—Me estabas persiguiendo, solo me defendía—dijo enfurruñado Draco, Harry sonrió, este sí se parecía al pequeño que conoció en el colegio.

—Eso debo reconocértelo—le sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter?—Draco no sonreía pero enfundó su varita en la manga de su chaqueta.

—Ya te lo dije, me sorprendió verte allí—el rubio rodó los ojos como si lo que le dijera le aburriera—¿Cómo has acabado bailando en una discoteca?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—se cruzó de brazos mirándolo mal, que raro era haberlo visto prácticamente desnudo contorsionándose sensualmente y verlo ahora de este modo tan hostil.

—Cierto—afirmó Harry mientras comenzaba a sentirse realmente incómodo. Ellos nunca habían sido amigos como para tener una linda conversación de madrugada.

—¿Puedo irme?—preguntó Draco.

—Nunca te he retenido—dijo algo molesto Harry.

—Buenas noches, Potter—le dijo Draco, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo realmente cansado que parecía y se sintió un poco mal por perseguirlo como si fuera un criminal.

—Buenas noches, Draco—este bufó por las confianzas que se estaba tomando el moreno, introdujo la llave en un portal, finalmente sí lo había seguido hasta su casa, entró y desapareció en él.

Harry se quedó allí por unos minutos mirando la puerta.

Tendría que dejarlo, había encontrado a Draco Malfoy bailando con un cuerpo que era un auténtico pecado para los ojos, pero no tenía motivos para seguirle y al parecer este no se alegraba de verle a él.

Sí, retírate Harry, se dijo, pero en vez de eso, con un giro de varita abrió su calendario laboral para ver sus próximas noches libres.

 

**o0o**

 

Harry tenía una escasa vida social, por eso no era raro que no le importara cambiar turnos con sus compañeros.

Pero esa semana cuando varios de ellos le pidieron cambios, Harry tuvo que decirles que no podía. Lo que no iba a reconocer era que estaba gastando sus noches en ir a un club gay del Soho londinenese a ver moverse casi en cueros a uno de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio.

No, definitivamente eso sonaba fatal incluso en su mente.

Pero llevaba más de una semana yendo y mirando a Draco desde lejos, por lo que había podido comprobar los lunes y martes eran sus días libres, pero el resto el rubio se subía al podium y meneaba su cuerpo del modo más erótico que había visto en su vida.

Cada noche una indumentaria diferente para los bailarines, pero siempre, mínima, realmente mínima.

Esta noche todos llevaban alas blancas, haciéndoles parecer ángeles sensuales. Draco, como todas las noches tenía el mayor número de tipos a sus pies, y Harry empezaba a desarrollar un odio real contra todos ellos.

No había noche en la que algunos no quisieran tocarlo, y esta no fue diferente, Harry estaba tan molesto. ¿Por qué pensaban que podían tocarle el culo?

Uno acababa de subirse al podium y agarraba a Draco, Harry se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a aplastarle la cara al individuo, pero por lo que parecía eso debía ser bastante común porque uno de los de seguridad ya lo tenía agarrado por el cuello explicándole que se miraba pero no se tocaba.

A Harry esta rutina estaba comenzando a afectarle a los nervios, ¿estaba celando a Draco?

Era tan ridículo a veces que se abochornaba de sí mismo.

A las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada, los bailarines se retiraban y Harry cambiaba de posición.

En el callejón esperaba a Draco, siempre salía solo, no parecía relacionarse con el resto del chicos. Ellos parecían amigos, siempre salían riéndose juntos, incluso los había visto unirse a los clientes del local bebiendo y bailando, pero Draco, cada noche se iba a su casa sin falta.

Desde la primera noche Harry le seguía hasta su casa, siempre unos metros detrás, era algo ridículo. Draco sabía que Harry le seguía, pero no decía nada. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Después de ver como el rubio entraba en su casa, Harry emprendía el camino a la suya, y solo pensaba en volver a verlo a la noche siguiente.

Pero esta al parecer iba a ser distinta, a los pocos minutos de salir del local un tipo, un tipejo comenzó a seguir también a Draco, salvo que este no se mantenía en silencio como hacía él. Este le estaba hablando y a Draco le estaba realmente desagradando.

El tipo le enseñó un montón de billetes y Harry empezó a verlo todo rojo. En menos de tres pasos estaba a la misma altura y agarrando del brazo al otro. Este lo miraba con molestia.

Pero Harry tenía que tener cara de matón en esos momentos porque el otro tan solo retrocedió saliendo de allí pitando.

—No hacía falta que te hicieras el héroe conmigo—le dijo Draco.

—Te estaba molestando—se justificó mirándolo mal.

Draco no dijo nada más y siguió andando por su camino habitual.

—Ok, de nada—bufó molesto Harry, vale que no era asunto suyo pero normalmente cuando alguien te echaba una mano tan solo se agradecía. No es como si él quisiera algo más.

Bueno, sí quería algo más, pero no lo había hecho por eso, si hubiera visto a cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aunque no se hubiera enfurecido tanto...

Ese monologo interno le estaba agotando y era realmente tarde.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy—se despidió girando sobre sus talones.

Era un idiota persiguiendo a Draco todas las noches, ya cada vez lo tenía más claro. Hora de volver a tu "no-vida" se amonestó a sí mismo.

—Gracias, Potter—escuchó a su espalda y no pudo evitar sonreír. Asintió de lado y siguió su camino.

Quizás aún podía volver una noche más, quizás el tipo aquel volviera a la noche siguiente. Quizás quería volverle a ver.

 

**o0o**

 

Había tenido un fin de semana muy ajetreado, una redada que entre la vigilancia y la detención unido a todo el papeleo posterior no le habían dejado tiempo para ir al local en el que trabajaba Draco.

Esa rutina tan absurda se había convertido en su rutina al fin y al cabo y sentía como si estuviera fallando.

Realmente tenía que buscarse una pareja, porque perseguir a alguien y pensar que estabas en una relación con él era como la definición del acosador de manual.

De hecho creía recordar haber estudiado eso en la academia. Pero estaba tomando un café insípido para matar el tiempo hasta que llegara la noche y poder ir a ver a Draco bailar.

Cuando tomó su asiento de siempre y vio como Draco bailaba de un modo tan sensual, algo en él se asentó. Le había echado de menos.

—Ya se te echaba de menos—le dijo el barman mientras le servía una pinta. Harry sonrió un poco abochornado—. Tu novio también te ha echado de menos—le guiñó el ojo mirando a Draco.

Harry miró al rubio que hoy volvía a estar embadurnado de purpurina, no parecía haber notado su presencia. No fue capaz de decirle al chico que Draco no era su novio, sonaba demasiado bien.

Como de costumbre le esperó en la puerta trasera, y cuando le vio salir le sonrió.

—Hola—quizás había llegado el momento de que dejara de seguirlo en silencio, y pudieran interactuar como dos personas normales.

—Has faltado—fue lo único que le dijo Draco echando a andar.

Harry no esperaba que el rubio le reclamara, y le había gustado demasiado. "Harry, definitivamente estás enfermo" pensó.

Pero le siguió, esa noche cuando llegó a su propia casa aún llevaba colgada la sonrisa boba en la cara.

No todos los días, o noches, mejor dicho, podía ir, ya había pedido todos los cambios posibles. Y tenía que limitarse a los días que no tenía turno de noche.

Pero cuando podía estaba allí, mirándole.

Draco había comenzado a mirarle cuando bailaba, no todo el tiempo, pero a menudo le miraba y Harry sentía que se derretía. Era evidente, para él y para los presentes que a Harry le gustaba Draco, a Harry le gusta Draco, menudo título para una mala novela, pensó.

Tenerlo mirándole y moviéndose, le daba la sensación de que lo hacía para él. Era tonto pero se emocionando creyéndolo y en su cabeza y sus fantasías solo mandaba él.

Esa noche hacía un frío de mil demonios, y Draco estaba tardado más tiempo de lo normal en salir. Había usado varios hechizos de calefacción sobre él mismo, pero nada le quitaba la tiritera de encima.

Cuando Draco salió, lo miró con lo que parecía algún rastro de culpa, solo alguien experto en el estudio de cada una de las expresiones del rubio se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, pero Harry tenía un máster en Draco Malfoy a esas alturas.

Comenzaron a andar a la par, el calor del cuerpo de Draco resultaba agradable.

No solían hablar mucho, quizás alguna anécdota sobre lo que había ocurrido esa noche en la pista o sobre el tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la calle de Draco este le miró un par de veces.

—¿Quieres utilizar mi chimenea?—le preguntó Draco.

Nunca había pasado de esa puerta y el gesto cautivó a Harry. Asintió encantado.

El rubio abrió la puerta y la luz se encendió automáticamente, subieron varios tramos de escalera y llegaron a lo que debía ser su apartamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el olor que le llegó era muy agradable.

A pesar de estar enfocado en el dueño Harry se dio cuenta que no vivía solo al escuchar unos paso aproximándose.

Una bonita chica joven de rostro redondo saludó a Draco con un beso en la mejilla, y a él lo miró sorprendida.

—Linda, él es Harry, .... un amigo.—Le presentó Draco, parecía algo incómodo pero nada comparado con como se sentía Harry.

¿Draco tenía novia?

Todas sus esperanzas se cayeron a sus pies, había sido un iluso al pensar que Draco no tendría pareja. Que trabajara de bailarín en una discoteca gay le había llevado a pensar que él también lo era, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sobrentendido demasiado las cosas.

Pero le sorprendió ver como la chica tomaba un abrigo de la percha y les sonrió.

—Está durmiendo como un tronco, hasta mañana—se despidió.

Harry cada vez estaba más desubicado, ¿no era su novia? Pero ¿quién estaba durmiendo como un tronco?

—Gracias—la despidió Draco.

La chica cerró la puerta y ambos se quedaron solos en la entrada de la casa.

—¿Quieres un café antes de irte?—le preguntó Draco.

Asintió aún sin dar crédito a la situación, le acompañó al pequeño salón del apartamento. Y sus ojos registraron el entorno, su ojo profesional le estaba dando la respuestas a sus preguntas pero quería que Draco se lo confirmara.

Cuando apareció con dos tazas en la mano, se veía realmente encantador, aquel era su hogar, más cálido de lo que jamás hubiera pensado.

—Gracias—le dijo tomando una taza.

Draco le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—dijo—¿Quién está durmiendo como un tronco?

—Ven.—Y Harry se limitó a seguirle.

Ambos hombres cruzaron la puerta más cercana, una tenue luz alumbraba la pequeña habitación. En ella una cama le mostró a Harry quién dormía en ella.

—Él es mi hijo—dijo en no más que un susurro—. Scorpius Malfoy.

En la camita una pequeña copia del niño que un día fue Draco dormía plácidamente.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry estaba impresionado, jamás pensó que Draco fuera padre, pero ahí estaba ese hermoso niño en una modesta casa.

Durante las semanas que llevaba "acosando" a Draco nunca había pensado en esa opción. Cualquiera menos esa.

Ambos habían abandonado la habitación del niño y habían vuelto al salón.

—Imagino que esto habrá abierto tu caja de las preguntas—dijo Draco.

—No te haces una idea—le dijo sonriendo Harry—. Eres padre entonces...

—Muy agudo.

—Ya sabes, no te dan la placa de auror por nada.—En esa ocasión ambos rieron. Había visto numerosas expresiones de Draco, pero sin duda la que más le gustaba era su sonrisa.—Por qué no mejor me haces un pequeño resumen—le pidió.

Draco se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá, parecía cansado pero aún así comenzó a hablar.

—En realidad no hay mucho que contar, Scorpius tiene 4 años, su madre murió al darlo a luz y desde entonces él y yo estamos juntos contra todo. Es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

Harry lo miraba embobado.

—Linda lo cuida cuando yo estoy trabajando, como ya sabes bailo en esa discoteca pero también trabajo en una cafetería y estudio a distancia.—Ya entendía porque siempre parecía tan cansado.

—¿No tienes ayuda?—preguntó, al parecer esa pregunta no era de su agrado.

—No, como ya te he dicho, solo él y yo.

—Quizás te incomode, pero ¿tus padres no te ayudan?—Aquello le hizo soltar un bufido.

—Mis padres me desheredaron cuando Astoria quedó embarazada, yo tenía 20 años y ella 18, sus padres tampoco reaccionaron bien, como podrás imaginar.

Harry asintió comprendiéndolo perfectamente, eso parecía algo que harían los Malfoy.

—Ella y yo solo éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos pero no nos amábamos de ese modo y no quisimos casarnos. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para nuestras familias, a los 9 meses nació Scorpius y ella murió. Fue muy triste y muy duro.

Harry había llevado su mano al hombro del rubio y estaba acariciándole dándole ánimos. Desde el día en el que Draco le había clavado la varita en el cuello no habían estado tan cerca, y ni siquiera ese día tanto como ahora.

Draco había limpiado su rostro y cabello de maquillaje, pero aún tenía un poco de purpurina en su piel. Sus ojos aunque cansados eran de un gris claro que le cautivaban.

Desde el primer día que lo había visto sobre aquel podium le había querido besar, se enfocó en los pálidos labios del rubio, se moría por hacerlo, y al parecer Draco le había leído a la perfección, o eso imaginó. Él también le estaba mirando, con los labios entreabiertos pudo ver su rosada lengua repasarlos por un segundo.

Harry lo aproximó atrayéndolo con la mano que estaba aún en su hombro, separados tan solo por un suspiro.

—¿Papi?—escucharon una vocecilla somnolienta, ambos giraron el rostro con velocidad. En medio del salón estaba el pequeño Scorpius con un conejito de peluche agarrado de su manita mirándolos con unos ojos del mismo color que los de Draco, jamás podría decirse que no era hijo suyo.

Draco se levantó rápidamente abrazando a su hijo mientras lo cargaba en brazos y le daba un dulce beso. Harry lamentaba no haber sido más rápido pues era evidente que el tiempo de los besos hacia Harry había pasado.

—¿Quién es, papi?—dijo el niño escondiéndose en el cuello de su padre y mirando a Harry con timidez.

—El es Harry— le presentó Draco—él es...

—Soy amigo de tu papá.

—¡Papi tiene un amigo!—dijo el niño gritando contento y abochornando al mayor. A Harry ese paso de la timidez a la euforia le resultaba muy divertido, y se rió con el niño que brincaba en los brazos de su padre.

—Yo también tengo un amigo, Hary—le dijo este cuando Draco lo bajó al suelo.

—Es Harry, rry—le corrigió Draco.

El pequeño lo miraba concentrado.

—Hary, riiii—soltó llenándole de saliva en el proceso.

—Tu puedes llamarme, Hary—le dijo sonriendo y limpiando los restos de saliva del pequeño.

—Hary me cae bien, papi, es un bien amigo—le dijo este muy contento.

—Buen amigo—le corrigió su padre de nuevo.

—Buen amigo—repitió bajito el niño—. Hari, yo también tengo un buen amigo—le dijo enseñándole el conejito entre sus manos.

—Tiene pinta de ser un amigo muy muy bueno.—Le acarició la cabecita al niño, solo de imaginar a un Draco a esa misma edad se le enternecía el corazón, la copia mayor del niño los miraba a ambos mientras sonreía.

Bueno, era completamente oficial, su fuerte fijación, acoso, llámalo X ,había pasado a poder llamarlo de otro modo. Ahora que veía una parte más amplia de lo que era la vida de Draco podía decirlo.

Se había enamorado perdidamente de Draco Malfoy e iba a conseguir ese beso y mucho más, todo a ser posible si él le daba la oportunidad.  
  
  


**o0o**   
  
  


Harry tuvo guardias durante varios días, por lo que no pudo ir a la discoteca. Estaba deseando ver a Draco y plantearle sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Por eso cuando no lo vio esa noche en el local se extrañó.

Fue al barman de siempre, y le preguntó si había visto a Draco, este le dijo que no, que no había ido a trabajar.

Harry se preocupó, salió del lugar y acabó frente a su casa, pero temía interrumpir tan tarde al rubio. Quizás no estuviera, quizás le había pasado algo, quizás le había pasado algo a Scorpius.

Llamó al portero automático sin cuestionarse más, lanzó un rápido tempus, era realmente tarde.

Iba a llamar de nuevo cuando escuchó la voz de Draco.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo—dijo sintiéndose estúpido—. Harry.

Escuchó la respiración de Draco, le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, pero la puerta se abrió.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, y cuando llegó a la puerta vio a Draco en ella. Estaba serio, y Harry se preocupó de verdad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Fue el saludo hosco de Draco, reconocía que era tarde y que no era hora de ir a la casa de nadie.

—Estaba preocupado por ti—dijo poniéndose frente a él y chequeado que todo estuviera bien con él.

Ante el mutismo de Draco, Harry se sintió incómodo.

—Siento la hora, ¿estás bien? ¿Estáis bien?—El labio de Draco tembló sultilmente.

—No tienes porqué hacer esto, Harry. —Sonaba triste y él jamás había visto a Draco triste, lo que hizo que se preocupara aún más.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Preocuparte por nosotros.

—No puedo evitarlo.—Ver así a Draco le estaba partiendo el alma, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas—le miró, se estaba recomponiendo a pasos de gigante y aunque no le gustaba verlo así tampoco quería que se cerrara en banda como estaba a punto de hacer.

—Draco, ya no es posible que no me preocupe por ti, que no quiera verte a diario, que espere bajo la lluvia o la nieve para comprobar que estás bien y hacer ese tonto trayecto juntos hasta tu casa—le dijo Harry.

El labio de Draco volvió a temblar y Harry no lo evitó más, avanzó hasta él y le abrazó. Estaba ardiendo, le acarició la frente y comprobó que tenía fiebre.

—Vamos adentro, no estás bien—le dijo Harry moviéndose sin dejar de abrazarle.

—No es buena idea—se quejo bajito Draco, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Entró en la casa que había conocido solo un par de días antes, no se veía ni rastro de Linda ni de Scorpius, llevó a Draco al sofá y lo cubrió con una manta.

—¿Scorpius está bien?—preguntó Harry abrazándole

Draco asintió y Harry fue a mirar a la habitación que sabía era de Scorpius, como la otra noche la lamparita alumbraba al niño profundamente dormido.

Miró a Draco desde la puerta, ahora entendía porque se veía tan diferente, estaba enfermo y con la guardia baja.

Tomó otra manta más cuando lo vio temblar y lo envolvió con ella.

—Scorpius tomó sus medicina y duerme como profundamente—dijo mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre.

—Muy bien, y tú ¿tomaste tus medicinas?—le preguntó sujetándole la barbilla.

—Yo no soy un niño pequeño para que me trates así—bufó.

Harry sonrió, su frente y sus mejillas ardían.

—Sí, me las he tomado—dijo removiéndose entre las mantas.

Harry besó su cabeza y acariciándolo sobre las mantas ese hombre le estaba volviendo completamente loco, loco por él.

—Deberías irte a la cama y descansar, así es como pasará mejor la fiebre—decía Harry, pero Draco se había quedado dormido contra su cuerpo.

Lo miró unos segundos, y decidió cargarlo hacia la otra puerta que había en el salón. Cargar a Draco contra su cuerpo era demasiado agradable y más cuando este se agarró de su cuello.

Lo dejó en la cama, y miró por un segundo a su al rededor, un cosquilleo en su estómago al saber donde estaba.

Ayudó a Draco a meterse dentro de las sábanas y estaba dispuesto a marcharse a dormir al salón a vigilar el sueño de padre e hijo.

—No te vayas—le dijo Draco desde debajo del montón de capas entre la que lo había cobijado.

—Solo voy al salón, estaré allí toda la noche—le explicó.

—Quédate aquí conmigo—ante aquella petición Harry se sintió débil, era incapaz de decirle que dormiría mejor solo y cuanto antes mejor, para Harry, Draco en ese momento era una verdadera tentación.

—He sido bueno, me he tomado mis medicinas—dijo con una sonrisa que hizo reír a Harry.

—Ante ese argumento no puedo hacer nada—dijo sentándose a su lado.

—No viniste estos días—continuó Draco mirándole con intensidad.

—Tuve guardias—se explicó Harry.

—Me gusta cuando vas—confesó, Harry estaba completamente feliz de escucharle decir aquello—. Además todos creen que eres mi novio, y que eres un matón—se rió al decirlo.

—¿Un matón?—se sorprendió.

—Un poco pinta de matón sí tienes.—Draco estaba con la lengua más suelta que cualquiera de las noches que habían compartido, bendita fiebre—Pero te ves sexy.

Harry respiró profundamente, aguanta Harry, se decía.

—¿Tú no me encuentras a mi sexy?—preguntó Draco coqueteando, sus mejillas estaban rojizas y sus ojos brillantes. En otro contexto no se lo iba a explicar con palabras, pero aquello era aprovecharse o él lo sentía así. Era un acosador decente al fin y al cabo. Quería a un Draco en sus cinco sentidos cuando lo pudiera tener.

—Eres el hombre más condenadamente sexy que he visto en mi vida—dijo con vehemencia.

Draco sonrió como un gato, pero un fuerte escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo.

—Pero ahora es momento de dormir.—Lo abrazó y sintió como Draco buscaba su cuerpo.

—Gracia por venir—susurró Draco antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Harry besó su frente y apagó la luz. Aquel momento era el más perfecto que había tenido en años y se instó a recordarlo al detalle.

 

**o0o**

 

Harry despertó y tardó en darse cuenta de donde estaba, estaba en la cama de Draco pero del rubio no había ni rastro.

Salió de allí y no le costó mucho encontrarlo, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Se acercó a su lado y el cuerpo del rubio se tensó al sentirlo.

—Buenos días—le dijo Harry. Las manos de Draco se había detenido cortando los trocitos de baicon tan parejos que parecía que estuviera elaborando una poción.

—Buenos días—contestó frío y sin mirarle. Adiós Draco febril.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Harry tratando de no sentirse incómodo por ese cambio de actitud.

—Mucho mejor.—Volvió a tomar el cuchillo y a cortar los ingredientes—Gracias por venir y preocuparte, pero no hace falta que lo hagas más.

—¿Puedes mirarme mientras me lo dices?—preguntó Harry, necesitaba verle mejor.

Draco suspiró, soltó el cuchillo de nuevo y se giró. Harry estaba mortificado por ese cambio de actitud. Él quería preocuparse por él, y por Scorpius. No era capaz de no hacerlo, en cualquier caso.

—Ayer no decías eso—apuntó.

—Ayer tenía fiebre y solo decía estupideces—se defendió Draco.

Iba a girarse para volver al desayuno cuando Harry atrapó sus hombros evitándolo.

—Me gustas, Draco, me gustas muchísimo—confesó Harry, a eso había ido aquella noche, con la idea de declararse.

Draco lo miraba, pero no decía nada.

—¿Me darías una oportunidad?—se atrevió a añadir. Haciendo que Draco desviara la mirada.

—No puedo permitirme esto—dijo en voz baja.

—¿El qué?

Pero Draco no soltaba palabra, encerrado en sí mismo.

Scorpius entró a la pequeña cocina con su conejito y con los ojos brillantes.

—Hola, Hary—dijo contento yendo hasta ellos. Alzó los brazos y Harry lo tomó en los suyos. Mientras Draco los miraba a ambos—. Tiny te ha echado de menos—dijo enseñándole a su conejito.

Harry acarició las mejillas sonrosadas del niño y miró al padre.

—Por eso no puedo permitírmelo—dijo Draco volviendo al olvidado desayuno a medio preparar.  
  
  


**o0o**   
  
  


Harry se había ido de casa de Draco esa mañana directo al Ministerio a través de su chimenea.

Con Scorpius delante no habían podido hablar más, pero cada pocos segundos los adultos se miraban con las ocurrencias del niño que no paraba de hablar contento.

Sus dedos rozaban a Draco cada vez que tenía ocasión, y al principio su rigidez era incómoda hasta que dejó de envararse y sus dedos se rozaban igualmente.

—No os mováis hoy de casa—pidió Harry una vez terminaron de desayunar, la cara de Draco decía que no—. Por favor, aún no estás bien. Descansa con tu hijo.

—Tengo que trabajar—se quejó Draco.

—Por favor.—Volvió a pedir Harry. No dejó que Draco esquivara su mirada—¿Cuándo termine puedo venir a veros?—Draco se sonrojó levemente.

—Dejaré la chimenea abierta para ti solo por hoy—dijo Draco.

Harry sonrió, contento porque el rubio no se negara. A un paso de irse por la chimenea volvió hacia atrás a la altura de Draco, bajó levemente y le besó suavemente los labios.

Contacto físico, paso dos del manual del buen acosador que se precie.

Girándose se metió en la chimenea viendo a Draco sonreír.

Aquel día de trabajo fue de los más lentos y rápidos que había vivido en toda su carrera profesional. Cada poco tiempo lanzaba un tempus que ponía nervioso a su compañero.

—¿Tienes una cita o es que te estás cagando, Potter?—preguntó Groce, tan sutil como siempre. Su compañero era un auror curtido y poco hablador, pero un buen tipo.

—Cita—Contestó Harry algo nervioso.

—Ya no me acuerdo ni de lo que es eso—dijo reflexivo Groce—. Con suerte mi mujer me deja mojar el pincel dos veces al año.

Demasiada información para su gusto, pensó Harry.

—Anda vete, yo me encargo del papeleo—Groce sonreía cabeceando.

—¿En serio? Gracias—dijo Harry contento.

—Anda muchacho, al menos que uno de los dos folle esta noche y te aseguro que no seré yo—dijo este marchándose camino del Ministerio.

Harry se fue directo a la chimenea más cercana, estaba deseando ver a Draco. Cuando dijo la dirección y la chimenea se abrió, sonrió contento. Al otro lado, Draco y Scorpius estaban sentados en el sofá leyendo un cuento.

Ambos ojos de un azul grisáceo idéntico le miraron, el niño gritó contento levantándose a abrazarle. Harry estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que el niño le había tomado cariño y empezaba a entender las preocupaciones de Draco.

El padre lo miró, como si en realidad no hubiera creído que fuera a presentarse.

—Papi, Hary ha venido—soltó Scorpius haciendo sonrojar a su padre—,ves como vino.

—Scorpius coge tus ceras y haznos un dibujo muy bonito—dijo Draco—. Harry y yo vamos a ir a la cocina a hablar un momento.

El niño corrió a su habitación a por sus materiales y Harry siguió a Draco hasta la cocina.

La puerta se quedó abierta pudiendo controlar a Scorpius a través de ella, pero Draco lanzó un  _muffliato,_ aislando la conversación de los oídos del niño.

Harry avanzó hasta Draco, quería volver a besarlo, pero esta vez de verdad. Pero cuando lo tenía casi entre sus brazo el rubio se escabulló.

Muy bien, primero conversación.

—Dime qué es lo que te preocupa, Draco—dijo apoyándose contra la encimera.

Draco tomó distancia suficiente pero sin apartarse mucho.

—Scorpius se encariña de las personas muy rápidamente y luego no entiende porqué se van—dijo Draco serio.

—No me voy a ir—dijo Harry.

—Eso es imposible que lo sepas—dijo Draco bufando—. Y quizás tú no te vayas, al fin y al cabo eres un tonto Gryffindor. Quizás te eche yo.

Ambos se miraban, Harry quería escoger bien sus palabras.

—¿Ese miedo es por Scorpius o es por ti?—preguntó finalmente. Cuando Draco desvió la mirada lo supo, estaban separados escasamente y Harry invadió el espacio personal de Draco.

—Si no quieres nada conmigo—dijo Harry—. Lo aceptaré, me iré si quieres. Pero si yo también te gusto, si también quieres besarme cada vez que me ves como yo a ti; si solo piensas en mí cuando no estoy como yo lo hago en ti. Dame una oportunidad, y yo te la daré a ti.

Draco le miraba sin decir nada, por un largo rato pensó que le iba a rechazar pero cuando en vez de eso le besó, supo que no se había equivocado.

Aquel beso si era de verdad, no solo un roce entre labios y sino fuera porque el hijo de Draco estaba en el salón lo hubiera subido a la encimera de la cocina a sellar esa promesa.

Cuando ambos se apartaron, Harry se bebió con los ojos cada una de las expresiones de Draco.

Ambos abandonaron la cocina para controlar lo que hacía Scorpius, el niño dibujaba tranquilo en la mesa del comedor con un montón de ceras a su alrededor. Su pequeña lengua asomaba entre sus labios mientras concentrado se esmeraba en su dibujo.

Los adultos miraron los trazos en el papel y asombrados vieron lo que parecían dos monigotes humanos, uno rubio y otro moreno, besándose.

Harry se rió y Draco le reprendió, pero acarició su mano sin que el rubio se opusiera y se la tomó hasta quedar frente al niño.

Este les sonrió contento orgulloso de su dibujo.  
  
  


**o0o**   
  
  


Draco miraba a Harry y Scorpius como patinaban sobre la pista de hielo cerca de Covert Garden.

Scorpius llevaba insistiendo día y noche para ir a patinar. Draco consideraba que era muy pequeño y no tenía destreza aún; Harry pensaba que le sobreprotegía.

Llevaban casi un año desde que Harry le tomó de la mano y ya no volvió a soltársela.

Draco estaba muerto de miedo, primero porque hacía años que no tenía una relación, porque Scorpius era su prioridad y no quería descentrarse por tener las hormonas revolucionadas cada vez que estaba Harry al rededor, y por último porque había caído completamente enamorado de Harry, y para eso no tenía ya escudos para protegerse.

Prácticamente se había instalado en su casa desde que se besaron, haciendo las estancias más largas cada vez hasta que un día ya no se fue.

Nunca le dijo que dejara de bailar en el club, y al principio siguió haciéndolo. Harry le esperaba a la salida pero le veía como le torturaba que otros le miraran así.

No fue tan idiota como para ofrecerle dinero para ayudarle; Draco era orgulloso y seguía siéndolo. En su lugar siempre encontraba la despensa llena, y mientras más alargaba su estancia más facturas pagaba alegando que él no era ningún ocupa.

Draco dejó de bailar en el club dos meses después, siguió con su trabajo en la cafetería, sus estudios y con el dinero que se ahorraba al no necesitar más a Linda incluso podía ahorrar para el futuro.

Pero no dejó de bailar, solo que ahora lo hacía para un único espectador. Uno que tenía todo el permiso para tocarlo mientras lo hacía.

—Papi, papi, mira—gritó Scorpius llamando su atención. Harry había soltado su mano y el niño se deslizaba solo por el hielo bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro que cuando estuvo apunto de caer le sostuvo rápidamente.

Harry le miró y le guiñó un ojo. Lo que hizo que Draco sonriera, aún le ponía algo nervioso cuando Harry le coqueteaba en público.

No, no tenía ni idea de si eso iba a durar toda la vida, pero sí que lo que llevaban juntos era de la partes más bonitas de ella.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
